


reassurance

by koif



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, short fic, sorta angsty, tsukki worries about everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koif/pseuds/koif
Summary: tsukishima wakes up before kageyama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited, so sorry for any mistakes !! feedback appreciated :)

Tsukishima Kei wakes up everyday to the sight of his boyfriend everyday. Sleeping soundly on crisp white sheets, dark hair falling over his face, his mouth slightly agape and his royal blue eyes sealed away into soundless slumber. Tsukki often thinks why is he so lucky, so lucky to have this man as his boyfriend, what did he do to deserve such a wonderful guy by his side. Always afraid that this is all just a blissful dream, that he would wake up alone again. He couldn't imagine it. Tsukki had always been anxious, a worry wart if you will, and Kageyama loves and hates it. Tsukki would always worry about him. He would check his gym bag if he has a change of clothes, he would help him study because Tsukki knows if Kageyama fails one subject, he's done for, and so many other things. Kageyama loves it, because it shows how much Tsukki cares, that he wouldn't be capable of doing this just to anyone. but Tsukki also worries about Kageyama leaving him. He wouldn't show it, but Kageyama has been with him long enough to know what he's thinking. Sometimes, Kageyama just randomly kisses him out of nowhere, whispering words like "I'll never leave you" or "I'll always stay by your side". Tsukki appreciates it, but he still worries. He wonders if Kageyama loves him as much as he does. He has never loved anyone as much as he loved Kageyama, and that scares him. What if Kageyama gets sick of him? he can't love anyone as much as he ever loved the dark-haired, blue-eyed boy. But, what he doesn't know, that Kageyama loves him, maybe even more than he does.

 

Kageyama stirs, stretches, and then blinks at Tsukishima. "good morning" the latter said, so softly, like a shared secret that only he and his boyfriend knows. Kageyama just smiles at him and buries his face in Tsukishima's neck. And Tsukishima thinks, _maybe I worry about nothing_.


End file.
